Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, meine Liebe
by LadyNiia
Summary: A pocos minutos para su cumpleaños, a Gilbert se le ocurre una idea. Roderich no podía haber acertado más con su regalo.  Hetalia-Axis Powers le pertenece a Hidekaz-sama  :


Eran exactamente las 23:55. El reloj digital que estaba al lado de su cama lo confirmaba. Sonrió y se giró para encarar a la persona que estaba a su lado. El señorito se veía tan concentrado en su lectura, _que no vendría mal molestarlo un poco.._

—¿Qué sucede Gilbert? —pregunta sin dejar de leer.

Amplió más su sonrisa. —Nada, solamente me giré para ver tu cara de aburrido. ¿No te sientes mal por estar al lado de alguien tan awesome?

—En realidad…—despegó la vista de la lectura y miro fijamente al prusiano. —Estar a lado de alguien como tú, me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo.

Frunció el seño por un instante, pero luego volvió a sonreír. —Ya era hora de que aceptes que nunca vas a estar a mi altura, señorito.

—Tonto. —y reanudó su lectura. Gilbert lo observó aburrido y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Señorito~, estoy aburrido… —dijo subiendo una mano por la pierna del otro.

Roderich cerró el libro con brusquedad, sorprendiendo al albino. Se levantó de la cama y dejó el libro en un estante de la habitación. Se acercó a la cama nuevamente, y apagó la pequeña lámpara de noche que había encima de la mesita de noche que había al lado de esta.

—¿Señorito? —Gilbert se sorprendió al ver que el austriaco se subía sobre el, posando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del prusiano.

En la parcial oscuridad de la habitación, levemente iluminada por los pocos rayos lunares, los ojos de Roderich brillaban con un tinte de sensualidad que el prusiano conocía _bastante_ bien.

Inclinando su cuerpo hacia abajo, el austriaco quedo frente a frente con el que estaba debajo de él. Se quedo un instante así, mirando los ojos del prusiano. Hasta que rompió la poca distancia que los separaba con un beso.

Lento, suave, dulce. Un beso cariñoso. Su labio inferior atrapado por los labios del prusiano. Las manos de Gilbert en su nuca profundizando más el beso, haciendo que la lengua prusiana se colara en la boca contraria.

Roderich rompió el beso, para pasar al cuello de Gilbert. Repartía pequeños y húmedos besos, también pequeñas mordidas que estaban excitando al alvino. Las manos prusianas recorrían la espalda del austriaco por debajo de la holgada remera que usaba para dormir, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario.

El austriaco se irguió, levantando al prusiano consigo. —Sácate la remera. — ordenó Roderich con voz ronca. Gilbert, lo miraba entre divertido y sorprendido, sacándose la remera rápidamente.

Al ya no tener la remera como impedimento para avanzar, Roderich tiró hacia la cama al prusiano, atacando esta vez, su pecho. Lamió, besó, mordió los pezones contrarios, hasta que estos se pusieron duros, y a juzgar por los suspiros del pruso, sensibles.

Subió hasta encontrarse con los ojos contrarios, que brillaban de excitación. Besó suavemente sus mejillas, su frente, sus párpados, hasta besar nuevamente sus labios. Gilbert aprovechó para sacarle la remera al austriaco, que no puso resistencia alguna. Se irguieron nuevamente, mientras que el austriaco miraba de soslayo el reloj digital que había del lado de Gilbert. 23:59. "_Falta poco_" fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar antes de que el prusiano mordiera con fuerza uno de sus hombros, ganándose un gemido entrecortado del austriaco.

Las manos austriacas delineaban el pecho contrario, mientras sentía que Gilbert mordía con fiereza su cuello.

Un pequeño _Bip _proveniente del reloj, hizo que ambos lo miraran. 00:00. Roderich se acomodó en las piernas de Gilbert, mientras este lo miraba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Preuβen. —Austria miraba fijamente los ojos de su amante.

—Danke.

La habitación se silenció después del agradecimiento. Gilbert miraba a Roderich, mientras este tenía un pequeño debate consigo mismo. Las manos prusianas presionando levemente su cadera, lo hicieron reaccionar. Lentamente, paso los brazos por el cuello del contrario, enredando una de sus manos el pelo alvino. Se acercó hasta cerrarlos a ambos en un abrazo, que hizo que ambos posaran la cabeza en el hombro contrario.

Roderich se aproximo a la oreja prusiana, casi rozándola. —Ich liebe dich, Gilbert. — dijo en un susurro tan bajo, que casi era inaudible.

Gilbert sonrió en el hombro del austriaco, e irguiéndose los separó a ambos hasta estar frente a frente. —Ich liebe dich auch. —respondió sonriendo como solo el sabia hacerlo, mirando fijamente los ojos contrarios. Roderich sonrió también, acercándose para besar los labios del cumpleañero.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRUSIA MI AMOR Tenía que regalarle algo (aunque medio tarde u.u). El cumpleaños de este awesome personaje fue el 18 de enero. Aunque tarde, aca esta mi regalo~


End file.
